


Quiero ser tuyo

by Themortalhalfbloodgames



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, References to Arctic Monkeys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themortalhalfbloodgames/pseuds/Themortalhalfbloodgames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico ha estado intentando decirle a Will lo que siente pero hasta el momento no se le ha ocurrido una idea buena para confesarle sus sentimientos. Lo bueno es que se le va ocurriendo una buena idea a medida que sus amigos le van diciendo las formas en la que ellos se confesarían.</p><p>(Basado en un <a href="http://todaymakestwohundredandfiftyfive.tumblr.com/post/110193592348/solangelo-headcanon-will-le-canta-a-nico-im-yours">headcanon</a> que le mandaron a <a href="http://todaymakestwohundredandfiftyfive.tumblr.com/">todaymakestwohundredandfiftyfive</a> , revisen el post y entenderán. Solangelo le acaba de dar un giro a Arctic Monkeys en mi vida. El título es de la canción I wanna be yours de la misma banda. Sería buena idea que escuchen el disco AM)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiero ser tuyo

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les agrade! Me gustó mucho escribir esta pequeña fic. En verdad soy fan de Arctic Monkeys y el headcanon me encanto muchísimo. Recuerden que la idea original no es mía, simplemente elaboré un poco más en la idea inicial.

Nico había estado mirando a la mesa de Apolo todo el desayuno. Solo se percató de que no había comido nada de su plato cuando Jason le dio un codazo suave en su hombro.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Nico con el ceño fruncido.

"Amigo, has estado viendo a Will durante todo el desayuno y no has comido nada. No soy ningún médico, pero estoy seguro que dejar de comer por la persona que te gusta no es nada sano" 

"¿¡Qué?! Yo, eh yo no he estado... ¿Jason de qué hablas?"

"No te hagas al tonto, Nico. Ambos sabemos que no lo eres" le dijo Jason con una sonrisa burlona. Aunque tenía razón Jason, nunca iba a admitir que se había quedado viendo a Will durante todo el desayuno. 

"Lo que sea, piensa lo que quieres" dijo mientras comía vorazmente lo que tenía en el plato para callar a Jason.

"Amigo, deberías decirle lo que sientes, han sido amigos por dos años. Es obvio que Will siente algo por ti y por la forma en la que lo miras yo diría que sientes lo mismo" dijo mientras tomaba la manzana que Nico tenía en su plato.

Nico suspiro. No podía mentirle a Jason. "¿De verdad crees que Will sienta algo por mí? Digo, ya sabes cómo es Will. ¿No piensas que quizá actúa así con todos?"

"Nico, todos los días después del desayuno, Will se levanta y viene hacia aquí. Te pregunta si estás listo para ir a la enfermería y tú gruñes una respuesta. Ambos se van y se quedan allí hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando ambos vienen y se sientan en mi mesa. Luego se la pasan ignorado a todos en la mesa por un rato hablando y riendo entre ustedes hasta que Lou Ellen o Piper los interrumpen para hacer que ambos se integren a la conversación del grupo y así pasa casi todos los días"

"Gracias por recapitular mis días Grace, eso no significa nada."

"¿Ah no? Que chico, no no espera. ¿Qué persona haría lo mismo por exactamente dos años y seguir sonriendo como idiota todos los días mientras lo hace?" le dijo Jason mientras veía a Nico como si le acaba de dar el secreto del universo

"Hmm, quizá tengas razón. Aun no estoy muy convencido"

"¡Hermano, claro que tengo razón! Es hora que le digas algo, ¿no crees?"

"¡Eso es muy fácil para ti, pero yo no sé cómo hacer estas cosas! ¡Yo nunca he intentado confesarle a alguien que me gusta, y no se te ocurra decirme que le confesé a Percy porque ambos sabemos que no es lo mismo! Will es completamente otro caso y si yo..." Jason agarro ambas manos de Nico y las asentó en la mesa lentamente mientras lo veía con una ceja alzada. Cada vez que Nico se alteraba, comenzaba a mover las manos mientras hablaba.

"Tranquilo, hermano. A veces las cosas que parecen más complicadas suelen ser más fáciles de lo que pensabas"

"Vale filósofo, dime qué harías entonces"

"¿Por qué no solo le dices lo que sientes? Así, sin tanto lio. Pides hablar con él en privado y le confiesas tus sentimientos, mantenlo simple, ¿ya sabes?"

"Hmm puede que sea buena idea"

"Claro que lo es, amigo. Jason Grace es todo un romántico. Y es mejor que dejemos de hablar porque aquí viene Will" dijo Jason mirando detrás de Nico.

Nico miro por encima de su hombro y en efecto, Will venia hacia ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su cabello había crecido un poco durante el verano así que cada vez que Will corría o trotaba, algunos flequillos caían enfrente de su cara, creando sombras que hacían que sus ojos azules se vieran incluso más intensos. No que Nico se haya estado fijando demasiado.

"¿Listo para irnos, Nico?" Will como todos los días, tenía una sonrisa que podía iluminar toda una ciudad. No que a Nico le importara.

"Aja" Jason, a espaldas de Will, le guiño el ojo a Nico y con las manos le hizo dos pulgares hacia arriba. Nico solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Caminaron hacia la enfermería en silencio. Algunas personas que pasaban corriendo a lado de ellos los saludaban y ambos respondían, aunque Nico lo hacía con un el ceño fruncido, a nadie parecía importarle. Al parecer, todos ya habían superado el miedo que le tenían incluso los campistas más jóvenes pensaban que era algún tipo de súper héroe. Eso había hecho que Percy anduviera como si lo hubiesen ofendido, "¿Por qué piensan que tú eres un héroe y yo no? ¿No tengo cara de héroe? ¿Acaso yo no tengo madera de ser alguien súper?" Los almuerzos habían sido insoportables hasta que Annabeth, visiblemente irritada por escuchar que Percy este gimoteando, le dijo que podría vestirse de Aquaman para Halloween si dejaba de actuar como un chiquillo. La reacción de Percy había hecho que Nico sonriera y se preguntara a si mismo que era lo que había visto en ese chico que se comportaba como si tuviera 10 años.

"Ey, chico muerto. ¿Estas allí?" Nico no se percatado de que Will le había hecho una pregunta y lo estaba viendo fijamente haciendo que Nico se sonrojara un poco.

"¿Qué?"

"Te pregunte si no tenías problema en que me fuera un momento, tengo que ir a ver a un chico en la cabaña de Ares, al parecer tiene infección estomacal y le cuesta levantarse" 

"Ah, sí claro. No hay problema" Nico quiso sonar indiferente pero cuando hablo termino saliendo como si estuviera decepcionado

"Eh, tranquilo. Regresare pronto, no tardare mucho" le dijo Will haciendo que Nico se sonrojara de nuevo

"Me da igual cuanto tardes, pero me hubiese gustado que me avisaras con anticipación. Ahora tengo que esperar aburrido en la enfermería"

"Kayla está allí, ella te dará trabajo" le dijo Will mientras caminaba de espaldas en dirección a la cabaña de Ares.

Nico se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia la enfermería.

"Eh, Di Angelo, ¡espera!" Will trotó hacia Nico, saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Nico

"¿Para qué me das esto?" Nico sostuvo el aparato reproductor ente su mano y lo miraba con aburrimiento

"Dijiste que te ibas a aburrir si no tenías nada que hacer, así que te voy a dejar mi reproductor de música. Al menos así tendrás algo que escuchar"

"Hmph, OK, gracias supongo"

Will sonrió, le hizo la mano y se alejó trotando de nuevo.

Nico le dio vueltas al aparato en la mano mientras se acercaba a la enfermería. Nunca la había gustado mucho la tecnología; siempre pensaba que era porque había brincado una era completa en avances tecnológicos. Aunque haya estada en el Casino Lotus, no era como que si alguien se acercara a ellos a informarles cómo iba la progresión de la tecnología. Incluso una vez que se acopló al mundo moderno, seguía siendo reacio a utilizar aparatos electrónicos, aun cuando Leo y Annabeth crearon aparatos seguros para los semi-dioses.  
Cuando llego a la enfermería, entro y se encontró con Kayla haciendo inventario.

"Hola, Nico. Will me dijo que ibas a pasar." la chica le sonrió sin despegar la vista de su portapapeles mientras escribía otros datos a su lista

"Hmm. En que puedo ayudar, Kayla?"

"¿Podrías cortar gasas y vendas, por favor?"

"Claro. ¿Cómo quieres que las corte? Cualquier medida o al estilo de Will?" preguntó el chico mirando a ningún lugar en particular

"Hmm... Puedes cortar todas como sea, pero será mejor que cortes las que están en la estación de Will exactamente como él te mostro. Ya sabes cómo es don perfeccionista"

"Las vendas deben de tener las puntas recortadas, las de algodón no pueden ser cortadas con tijeras estándares, solo quirúrgicas, las elásticas deben medirse cuando están completamente estiradas y las adhesivas deben ser cortadas de un solo tajo" dijo Nico imitando la voz de Will a la perfección

"Exacto" rió Kayla "No puedo creer que te hayas aprendido todo eso, Nico. Incluso yo que he estado aquí desde mi primer año todavía recibo regaños de parte de Will por no seguir sus órdenes"

"Simplemente lo escucho repetirlo mucho" dijo Nico elevando los hombros

"Hmm... Ya lo creo" Kayla lo miraba como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo mas

"Eh... ¿Te molesta si me pongo los audífonos? Quiero escuchar algo de música mientras trabaja"

Kayla le hizo la mano en aprobación mientras continuaba contando las cajas de un medicamento verde.

Nico encontró la caja donde tenía guardadas las vendas y gasas. Las saco y comenzó a dividirlas entre el número de estaciones que había para cada sanador. Antes de que se metiera demasiado en su trabajo, Nico saco los audífonos, se los puso y presiono el botón que decía **PLAY** en el aparato. En la pantalla apareció el nombre de la banda, Arctic Monkeys. Apenas empezó a tocar la canción, Nico se encontró dando golpecitos con el pie siguiendo el ritmo. Le había gustado, así que después de estar presionando varios botones en el aparto, consiguió ponerla en repetición. Nico siguió con su trabajo mientras escuchaba la voz del cantante.  
A la quinta vez de escucharla, ya se había aprendido la letra. A la octava vuelta, comenzó a cantar junto con el cantante.

 _"Have you no idea that you're in deep, If dreamt about you nearly every night this week"_ canto Nico mientras cortaba y acomodaba las gasas.

_"Baby I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_

_Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts_

_Do I wanna know if this feeling flows both ways"_ Nico comenzaba a comprender la letra y cada vez que la cantaba, la cantaba poniendo su corazón en ello.

"NICO" una voz lo saco de su concentrada rutina y se volteó mientras se sacaba los audífonos del oído de un jalón

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hice, qué?" pregunto Nico mientras veía a Kayla con la expresión algo irritada por haber interrumpido su canto.

"Entiendo que está preocupado porque no sabes si le gustas a esa persona o no, pero agradecería que no cantes tan fuerte" le dijo Kayla mientras ponía las manos en la cintura

"Yo, eh... Lo siento, Kayla es solo que... ¡¿Qué?! ¡No estoy preocupado por nada! Tan solo me gusta la canción, eso es todo" dijo jugando con el aparato en las manos nerviosamente.

Kayla fijo la vista en lo que Nico tenía en la mano y alzo una ceja cuando vio que era.

"Ese es el iPod de Will" 

"Si, lo es" respondió Nico aunque Kayla no lo había preguntado, sino que lo había afirmado

"Oh, ya entiendo"

"¿Entiendes qué?" pregunto Nico con la cara perpleja

"Deberías decirle Nico."

"No sé de qué hablas, Kayla"

"Sabes exactamente de lo que hablo" Kayla se sentó a un lado de Nico que solo se, limito a cruzarse de brazos y a mirar a Kayla con el ceño fruncido.

"Nico, se por hecho que Will siente algo hacia ti y por la forma en la que estas cantando esa canción como si quisieras echar todos tus sentimientos en ella que tu igual sientes algo por el" Kayla lo miraba como si estuviera hablando con un león que estaba aun debatiéndose entre matar a su presa o no. 

"La única razón por la que no te lo ha hecho saber es porque no quiere hacer algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse. Y antes de que te tomes eso a mal, déjame explicarte. Él no quiere arruinar su amistad, si lo llegaras a rechazar no quiere que las cosas se vuelvan incomodas entre ustedes dos. No quiere perderte, Nico"

Lo que Kayla le estaba diciendo a Nico lo había tomado por sorpresa. No sabía que significara tanto para Will. Pero tampoco se sentía dispuesto a dar el primer paso. No sabía cómo hacerlo...

"Kayla, yo no soy bueno para estas cosas. La última vez que me gusto un chico termine con el corazón roto. Me ha sido difícil superarlo. ¿Qué tal si algo pasa? No poder aguantarlo. ¿Y si lastimo a Will por accidente? No, no lo podría tolerar, especialmente si..." Igual como había pasado en la mañana con Jason, Kayla tomo las manos de Nico entre las suyas y le dio un pequeño apretón antes de soltarlo.

"Lo siento... Tiendo a gesticular mucho con las manos cuando me pongo tenso"

"No hay problema, Nico. Solo quiero que entiendas lo que está pasando. No debes de sobre pensar las cosas" la chica le sonrió

"Pero, no entiendes, Kayla. ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo dar el primer paso!"

"Hmm, sentí lo mismo cuando le me gustaba Lou" dijo Kayla mientras su cara cambia a una muy pensativa

"¿Y cómo le hiciste para decirle?"

"Solo fui yo misma, le dije lo que sentía incluso sin saber si ella sentía lo mismo. Tú al menos tienes la ventaja de saber que el siente algo hacia ti"

"Mmm..."

"Intenta eso. Se tú mismo, se amable" *****

"Eh, tienes que elegir una, no puedo hacer ambas"

La chica se rio y se levantó de un lado de Nico.

"Estoy segura que harás lo que tu pienses que sea lo mejor" le sonrió de nuevo. Rayos, sí que esta chica sonreía mucho. Le dolía la cara a Nico de solo pensar cuantas veces al día sonreía.

"Gracias, Kayla... Por tu ayuda y eso." musito Nico

"¿Gracias de qué?" Will acaba de entrar a la enfermería y veía entre dos chicos con la cara confundida

"Simplemente inspeccione el material que corto. No tienes que agradecerme nada" Kayla le guiño el ojo a Nico.

"Bueno... Al parecer no tenemos nada que hacer hoy. No hay pacientes y si ustedes dos ya terminaron, creo que podremos irnos. Si pasa algo, estoy seguro que alguien nos hablara" dijo Will mientras estiraba los brazos al aire

"Claro, ustedes pueden adelantarse. Yo cerrare aquí" Kayla tomo del brazo a Nico y antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar y retirar el brazo de su alcance, la chica ya los había sacado de la enfermería

"¿Qué le pasa? Casi parece que nos quería fuera de allí" pregunto Will volviendo la vista hacia la enfermería

"Ya sabes cómo se pone Kayla cuando acaba de hacer el inventario"

"Hm, en eso tienes razón, chico muerto" 

"Agh, te he dicho que no me llames así. Ya ni siquiera parezco muerto"

"En eso tienes razón" Will miro a Nico de arriba hacia abajo, como cuando uno inspecciona una pieza de arte. Nico sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban.

"Vamos, Solace. Tenemos la tarde libre y estamos perdiendo valioso tiempo de que te patee el trasero en smash bros." le dijo el chico mientras se encaminaba hacia su cabaña. Había conseguido que Leo le diera unas consolas de video juegos y cuando no estaba ayudando en el campamento, se la pasaba jugando video juegos como si no hubiese mañana.

"¡Ja! Recuerdo que la última vez yo fui el que te pateo el trasero" le dijo Will dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro

"¡Eso no es cierto! Hiciste trampa y lo sa-"

"Will! Oye Will" ambos chicos se voltearon hacia la voz que llamaba a Will. Annabeth venia trotando hacia ellos.

"Hola chicos" saludo Will con una sonrisa

"Annabeth" saludo Nico secamente. Nico no tenía nada en contra de Annabeth, pero el hecho de que se acercara a ellos significaba que necesitaba algo de alguno de los dos, lo que a su vez significaba que Nico no podría pasar el resto de la tarde junto con Will.

"Siento interrumpir su charla, pero Chris me llamo y me podio de favor que pasaras a la cabaña de Ares. Al parecer, Clarisse se enfermó del estómago igual" dijo con una mueca

"Agh, esos chicos deben de aprender un poco sobre higiene personal. ¡Comer con las manos sucias no es nada bueno! Gracias por avisarme, Annabeth"

"No es nada, Will"

"Supongo que te veré luego, chico muerto" dijo Will mientras volteaba hacia Nico. De nuevo, Nico tuvo esa sensación de decepción y al parecer su cara lo demostraba porque Will alzo la mano hacia la cara de Nico, pero dejó caer el brazo antes de que lo tocara. 

"Te veré en la fogata" le dijo a Nico mientras se alejaba.

Nico solo apretó los labios y asintió con la cabeza. Hasta que vio que se había alejado, volteo a cara. Había olvidado que Annabeth estaba junto de él, la chica lo había estado observando, pero no elaboro en el tema.

"¿A donde iban, Nico?" pregunto la chica

"Solo íbamos a mi cabaña a jugar smash bros. La enfermería había estado muerta así que Kayla nos sacó y nos dijo que teníamos la tarde libre" 

"Ah, ¿puedo acompañarte? Hace mucho que no juego video juegos" Annabeth lo dijo de una forma indiferente, pero parecía tener algo en mente.

"Claro, vamos"

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Nico y Annabeth había estado jugando por un tiempo. Al principio, Annabeth había perdido y Nico pensó que sería un buen momento de práctica para elaborar estrategias contra Will o Percy, pero estuvo equivocado. Annabeth aprendió rápido las reglas y lo botones que tenía que presionar para hacer un cierto tipo de movimiento y pronto, Nico estaba intentando no perder contra la hija de Atena. 

"¿Te importa si me pongo un audífono? No me podre el otro, para escucharte, pero me gustaría escuchar algo de música" le dijo Nico mientras le ponía pausa al juego. Las canciones de la banda que estaba escuchando le habían gustado bastante e incluso ahorita que tenía la mente ocupada en el juego, estaba tarareando la melodía por lo que quería seguir escuchando las canciones.

"Claro, no hay problema" le dijo sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla

Nico se puso el audífono derecho y volvió a presionar el botón que decía **PLAY** solo que esta vez escogió otra canción. Del mismo álbum y del mismo artista, Nico pulso el nombre de la canción que parecía llamarle más la atención. Una vez que empezó la canción, la dejo en repetir como había hecho con la primera canción.  
Quito la pausa del juego y siguió tratando de ganarle a Annabeth.  
Como ocurrió con la vez pasada, Nico se aprendió la letra a la tercera repetición. Mientras seguía jugando, comenzó a cantarla en murmullos:

 _"In my mind when she's not right there beside me  
I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be"_

Poco a poco Nico fue alzando la voz, sin importarle si estaba Annabeth o no y como la chica no se quejó, Nico supuso que al menos no estaba cantando tan fuera de tono.

_"And I can't help myself,  
All I wanna hear her say is 'Are you mine?'"_

A Nico ya no le importaba si estaba perdiendo contra una persona que nunca había jugado ese video juego, solo le importaba cantar la letra de la canción como si cantarla le diese más significado.  
Cuando termino de cantarla por una décima vez, Annabeth le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

"Creo que ya va siendo hora de la cena, quieres ir a ver qué hay de comer hoy" le dijo

"Sí, como sea" ambos chicos se alzaron. Nico apagó la consola y salieron de su cabaña.

"No sabía que te gustaba esa banda" le dijo Annabeth mientras el cerraba la puerta de su cabaña

"Ni yo" le dijo el cuándo se volteó. Annabeth parecía confundida así que Nico le explico "No la conocía hasta hoy, cuando Will me presto su... iPod? Sí, creo que así dijo Kayla que se llamaba esta cosa" le dijo mientras alzaba el aparato entre sus dedos.

"¿Puedo?" dijo Annabeth pidiéndole el aparato con la mano. Nico se encogió de hombros y le entrego el "iPod"

Annabeth lo reviso unos segundos, dándole vueltas en la mano y presionando unos botones de la pantalla.

"Mmm, este es uno de los modelos más viejos que creamos Leo y yo. Les instalamos un bloqueo especial para que no atraiga monstruos ni nada. Tengo unos nuevos, me pregunto porque Will no ha cambiado el suyo" 

"A él no le gusta cambiar muchas cosas. Siempre dice que si algo aun funciona, es mejor usarlo hasta sacarle todo el jugo" dijo Nico. Había recordado la conversación que tuvieron cuando le pregunto a Will porque no había cambiado su maletín médico. El maletín tenia cinta adhesiva en algunas partes y costuras en otras. Nico se había ofrecido a conseguirle una nueva pero él había descartado la idea con esas palabras que Nico le acababa de decir a Annabeth.

"Es una muy buena estrategia"

"Eso creo" musito Nico

"Al parecer el gusta mucho es banda que estas escuchado" le dijo Annabeth mientras desplazaba el menú de la pantalla "Tiene la discografía completa" Annabeth cerro el menú y regreso la pantalla a como la había dejado Nico y le entrego el aparato. El solo asintió con la cabeza y se metió el aparato al bolsillo.

 

\------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron al comedor, se sentaron en la mesa de Jason; Piper y Lou Ellen ya estaba allí y se encontraban charlando entre ellas así que Nico se sentó a un lado de Annabeth.

"Nico, ¿puedo hacerte un pregunta? Otra, aparte de esta" le dijo la chica con algo de sarcasmo

"Supongo que sí" sonrió Nico

"Prométeme que no me arrancaras la cabeza" le pidió la chica

"Eh OK, supongo que sí" le dijo Nico mirándola con cautela

"Tu... ¿Te gusta alguien?" le pregunto en una voz casi inaudible.

 _¿Dioses, acaso todos se han dado cuenta? ¿Tan obvio soy?_ pensó Nico

"Ambos son un poco obvios, si eso es lo que estás pensando" le dijo la chica adivinando el rumbo de su pensamiento.

"No tiene caso que te conteste" suspiro Nico

"Eh, no tienes que actuar como si te doliera" 

"No, no es eso. Simplemente ya sé que me vas a decir"

"¿Y qué es eso?"

"Me vas a decir que le diga a Will lo que siento por el"

"Ya has tenido esta charla con otras personas, ¿verdad?"

"Por eso eres una hija de Atenas" le dijo Nico algo sorprendido de que la chica ya supiera lo que le había pasado el día de hoy.

Ella sonrió y le guiño el ojo.

 _¡De nuevo con el guiñó del ojo! ¿Acaso todos se pusieron de acuerdo hoy?_ pensó Nico poniendo los ojos en blanco

"Bueno, está bien, no te diré que le digas a Will. Pero creo que debería al menos intentarlo" 

"¿Claro y como se supone que hare eso?" dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Annabeth lo pensó por unos minutos. Mientras lo hacía, Nico comenzó a comer sus papas fritas. En verdad le gustaba cuando servían papas y hamburguesas en la cena.

"Lo tengo. Will es un hijo de Apolo, eso significa que debe de gustarle la música" Nico la miro con una cara que decía "duh"

"OK, OK, damos por hecho el que le guste la música. ¿Por qué no le cantas una canción en la hoguera?"

Nico abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Él? ¿Cantarle a Will? No le molestaba cantar, ya lo había hecho antes cuando lo reto Leo, o la vez que Percy hizo que él y Jason cantaran juntos porque eran "el grupo de los tres poderosos." ¿Pero cantarle a alguien en específico? No, Annabeth había perdido la cabeza si pensaba que iba a hacer algo así.

"No lo pienses así" le dijo ella adivinando de nuevo el rumbo de sus pensamientos "No tienes que decir que se la vas a dedicar ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente canta la canción como has hecho antes, pero canta una canción que tú sepas y sientas que Will sabrá que es para él. Ni siquiera lo tienes que mirar cuando la cantes"

"Eh..." la idea parecía bastante buena "Supongo que podría hacerlo"

Annabeth sonrió "Deberías de revisar su iPod. Quizá allí tenga una canción que le guste"

Después de eso, llegaron Percy y los demás así que Annabeth y Nico dejaron de hablar del tema. La cena paso bastante lenta, pero Nico ni siquiera se había percatado. Estaba buscando una canción. Cuando logro encontrarla, la repitió cuantas veces pudo para aprenderse la letra. Cuando Piper le toco el hombro, se sobresaltó.

"Ey, tranquilo, solo soy yo" le sonrió la chica "Vamos, la hoguera ya va a comenzar"

Nico asintió y se levantó para caminar a un lado de ella y Jason. Seguía repitiendo la canción en su mente.  
Cuando llegaron a la hoguera, Leo encendió los pedazos de leña con el fuego de la mano. Nico sentía que su hamburguesa volvía a subir por su garganta y trago ruidosamente.

"Tranquilo, todo estará bien" le susurro Annabeth mientras se sentaba a su lado. Nico se sorprendió de que no se haya sentado al lado de Percy pero cuando le iba a preguntar la chica respondió, de nuevo adivinando el hilo de sus pensamientos "Pensé que quizá necesitarías un poco de apoyo" le dijo ella "Aparte, le he dicho a Jason que actuara como si quisiera retarte para que no tengas que pedir el micrófono" la chica había pensado en todo pero eso no le quito los nervios a Nico. 

Alzo la vista buscando a Will entre los campistas. Lo encontró cuando estaba entrado con Kayla, que le guiño el ojo. De nuevo.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

La hoguera comenzó como solía siempre; Leo comandando el micrófono y preguntando quienes serían los primeros en cantar, que siempre eran Austin y Kayla. Luego seguirían los demás, algunos que siempre cantaban otros que se iban animando mientras pasaba el tiempo. Luego comenzaban los que iban siendo retados. Para este momento, Nico sentía que el corazón le latía a toda fuerza. Esta vez los retados comenzaron con un chico de la cabaña de Hermes, luego una chica de la cabaña de Deméter reto a Lou Ellen y así paso el tiempo hasta que el momento inevitable se hizo presente.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno chicos" dijo Leo en el micrófono "Creo que esa ha sido la peor voz que he escuchado" los campistas se rieron ante el chiste, Vanessa era una hija de Apolo con una gran voz "Quien sigue, que cabaña reta a otra" dijo Leo moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo

"Yo, yo quiero retar a alguien" dijo Jason poniéndose de pie. Miro sobre el hombro y dio un pulgar hacia arriba a Nico mientras se dirigía al centro de la hoguera con Leo.

"¡Super man, hermano! Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer" le dijo Leo a Jason mientras le entregaba el micrófono a este. Nico sentía el corazón en la garganta.

"La cabaña de Zeus reta a la cabaña de... ¡Hades!" grito Jason en el micrófono. Se escucharon algunos "uhhh" y unos "ahhh" como de costumbre. 

Nico se congelo por un momento, pero recupero su postura rápidamente, siguiéndole el juego al chico le hizo el dedo y le sonrió. Cuando camino hacia el centro, echo un último vistazo a Will que lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa. Jason le entrego el micrófono a Nico cuando llego al centro.

"¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?" le susurro Jason

"Mejor ahora que nunca" le susurro de vuelta Nico antes de tomar un gran bocado de aire. "Aquí va nada" 

"Nico, ¿qué canción cantaras?" le pregunto una hija de Iris que se encontraba controlando la música.

"Eh..." Nico pretendió vacilar un momento "I wanna be yours, Arctic Monkeys" vio que algunos campistas asintieron, reconociendo la canción como una buena. 

"Listo en tres, dos..." La chica le hizo una señal para dar a entender que la canción iba a comenzar.

La melodía lenta comenzó y Nico comenzó a mover el pie al ritmo de la música.

_I wanna be your vacuum cleaner_  
Breathing in your dust  
I wanna be your Ford Cortina  
I won't ever rust... 

Nico pensaba que su voz sonaba horrenda pero siguió cuando Piper y Annabeth le hicieron dos pulgares hacia arriba.  
En ese momento poso la vista en Will y le canto el coro a él y solo a él.

_Secrets I have held in my heart_  
Are harder to hide than I thought  
Maybe I just wanna be yours  
I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours  
Wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours... 

Will tenía los ojos como platos, la mano derecha estaba sujetando firmemente su camisa y parecía que había dejado de respirar pero Nico continúo la canción sin dejar de verlo.

 _I just wanna be yours_  
I just wanna be yours  
I just wanna be yours... 

Canturreo las ultimas estrofas con los ojos cerrados y no los abrió hasta que la música dejo de tocar. Fue cuando todo el campamento empezó a aplaudir con locura.  
Nico sonrió tímidamente y le entrego el micrófono a Leo.

"Bueno señoras y señores, creo que Nico se ha equivocado de padre porque con unos pulmones así, ¡debería haber sido hijo de Apolo!" Nico le dio un pequeo golpe en el hombro mientras se sonrojaba levemente. 

"Bien hecho, hermano" le susurro Jason mientras le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros.

"Gracias supongo..."

Cuando se acercaron a sus asientos, y Piper le hizo un lugar, el negó con la cabeza.

"Tengo que ir a hablar con Will" los chicos le sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza.

No quería dar toda la vuelta así que utilizo su viaje en sombras para aparecer a un lado de un árbol cerca de Will

"Will!" lo llamo desde el árbol. El chico se dio la vuelta y se apuntó a si mismo con un dedo articulando la palabra "¿yo?"

"¡Pues claro que a ti, idiota! ¿A quién más?" le susurro ruidosamente Nico mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. A veces Will podía ser un verdadero tonto.

Will se levantó de un lado de sus hermanos y camino hacia Nico.

"Necesito decirte algo" murmuro Nico y bajando la vista cuando el hijo de Apolo se acercó a él.

"Mmm... OK." 

"Aquí no"

"Está bien, vamos." Will lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo hasta las cabañas.

"Bueno, y ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?" preguntó con voz inocente

"Yo, bueno... La razón por la que me reto Jason a cantar fue porque yo eh... necesitaba cantarte esa canción" le dijo a Will mientras se sonrojaba y bajaba la vista de nuevo.

Will no dijo nada así que Nico continuo.

"Y la razón por la que quería cantarte esa canción era porque, aparte de que sé que es tu favorita porque la tienes repetida 78 veces en tu iPod..." Nico tomo un bocado de aire, apretó los puños y alzo la vista. "Es porque- umf" Will beso al chico sin más. Nico se quedó paralizando por un momento, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero rápidamente los cerró y le devolvió el beso a Will con la misma intensidad. Cuando se separaron ambos tenían el aliento agitado. Will tomo la cara de Nico entre sus manos y pego su frente a la de él.

"Yo igual quiero ser tuyo" le dijo Will citando el título de la canción.

Nico sonrió y volvió a besar a Will. 

Después de unos momentos, escucharon algunas voces que se acercaban, así que se separaron porque sabían que los campistas venían hacia las cabañas.

"¿Te veré mañana?" le pregunto Nico a Will cuando vio que los hermanitos de este corrían hacia él. 

"Es una cita, chico muerto" le contesto con una sonrisa torcida.

Nico sonrió y se encamino a su cabaña, pero antes de avanzar mucho, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia Will, besándolo de nuevo. Escucho algunos silbidos y bromas detrás de él, así que alzo la mano e hizo el dedo a quien sea que estaba haciendo los sonidos. Unos segundos después soltó a Will y corrió en dirección a su cabaña con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tetras de él, escuchó que Will le gritara: _"Ain't it just like you to kiss me and then hit the road?"_ *

Nico se seguí riendo cuando entro a su cabaña.

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, escribanme sus quejas, comentarios y opiniones (:  
> Estaré traduciendo esta fic a inglés en unos días!
> 
> Como dije antes, las tres canciones pertenecen al disco AM y en orden de como las canta Nico los títulos son:
> 
>  
> 
> **Do I Wanna Know**  
>  **R U Mine?**  
>  **I Wanna Know**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> El asterisco es porque la idea de ese chiste la encontré [aquí](http://incorrectpjoquotes.tumblr.com/post/109331465805/will-just-be-yourself-say-something-nice#notes) y lo tenía que usar.


End file.
